The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Peanuts Movie" Cast *Charlie Brown - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Linus Van Pelt - Walter Beckett (Spies in Disguise) *Lucy Van Pelt - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Sally Brown - Eyes (Spies in Disguise) *Peppermint Patty - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Marcie - GoGo Tomango (Big Hero 6) *Snoopy - Dante (Coco) *Woodstock - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *The Little Red-Haired Girl - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Franklin - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Freinds) *Shermy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Patty - Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Violet - Tip (Home) *Schroeder - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Pigpen - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Frieda - Young Izzy (Total Dramarama) *Fifi - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Freindship is Magic) *Little Kid - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *The Red Barron - Prince John (Robin Hood) Scenes * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 1 Opening Titles/Snow Day * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 2 Miguel Rivera Flies a Kite/Miguel Rivera Dosen't Have Brakes * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 3 Miguel Rivera Play Baseball In The Snow * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 4 The Gang sees The New Kid Moving * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 5 Miguel Rivera Speaks to Dante * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 6 No Dogs Allowed Walter Beckett Shows Dick Dastardly Miguel Rivera/The Gang Goes Crazy * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 7 Miguel Rivera Take a Test * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 8 Dante School/Dante Kicked Out Of School * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 9 Honey Lemon Tries to Hold Miguel Rivera's Hand * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 10 At the Nurse's Office * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 11 Dante Tries The Typewritter/Dante and Red's Argument/Prince John Chase Pinkie Pie * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 12 Miguel Rivera Get Nervous * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 13 Miguel Rivera and Shanti's Coversation/Miguel Rivera Shows Off How To Be a Winner * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 14 At The Talent Show/Shanti Slugs Miguel Rivera/Walter Beckett Conversation Miguel Rivera * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 15 At Miguel Rivera's House/Miguel Rivera Talks to Honey Lemon * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 16 At The Winter Dance/ Miguel Rivera Shows Off His Talent * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 17 The Gang Celebrates The Winner, Miguel Rivera * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 18 Miguel Rivera Tells Honey Lemon About Miguel Rivera Tolostory * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 19 Miguel Rivera Finds a Book * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 20 Miguel Rivera Starts to Read/At the Autorium * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 21 Miguel Feels Down/Walter Beckett Speaks to Miguel Rivera * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 22 Dante, Red/Miguel Rivera Teaches Phineas Flynn How to Fly a Kite/Chase to the Rescue * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 23 Never Give Up/Saving Pinky Pie/Shantia calls the Story the Dumbest * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 24 Miguel Rivera is Getting Ready * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 25 At the Carnival/The Carnival Chase Jenny Speaks * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 26 The Gang was Happy * The Peanuts Movie (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 27 End Credits Movie Used * The Peanuts Movie Clip Used * Coco * Spies in Disguise * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 6: The Series * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Oliver and Company * Foster's Home For Imaginary Freinds * The Rescuers Down Under * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Home * Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh * Home for the Holidays * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Total Dramarama * My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic * My Little Pony: The Movie * Phineas and Ferb * Robin Hood Gallery Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs